Spooky Library
Spooky Library is one of the events in Bubble Witch 3 Saga. Difference to the Jackalope Tower event in Bubble Witch 2 Saga, this event is available on both the mobile and web versions. Description *Unlike the usual game, losing a life in a level from 2 upwards will take you back to the preceding level rather than the level you lost your life. Released Events *1st episode was released in July 20, 2017, ended in 1 day. *2nd episode was released in July 25, 2017, ended in 2 days. *3rd episode was released in July 29, 2017, ended in 2 days. *4th episode was released in August 5, 2017, ended in 2 days. *5th episode was released in August 19, 2017, ended in 2 days. *6th episode was released in August 25, 2017, ended in 2 days. *7th episode was released in September 2, 2017, ended in 2 days. *8th episode was released in September 9, 2017, ended in 3 days. *9th episode was released in September 15, 2017, ended in 2 days. *10th episode was released in September 20, 2017, ended in 2 days. *11th episode was released in September 23, 2017, ended in 2 days. *12th episode was released in September 29, 2017, ended in 2 days. *13th episode was released in October 4, 2017, ended in 2 days. *14th episode was released in October 6, 2017, ended in 2 days. *15th episode was released in October 13, 2017, ended in 2 days. *16th episode was released in October 16, 2017, ended in 2 days. *17th episode was released in October 20, 2017, ended in 2 days. *18th episode was released in October 29, 2017, ended in 18 days (with glitching). *19th episode was released in November 8, 2017, ended in 18 days. *20th episode was released in November 10, 2017, ended in 18 days. *21st episode was released in November 17, 2017, ended in 2 days. *22nd episode was released in December 8, 2017, ended in 2 days. *23rd episode was released in December 19, 2017, ended in 2 days. *24th episode was released in December 24, 2017, ended in 2 days. *25th episode was released in December 28, 2017, ended in 2 days. *26th episode was released in January 5, 2018, ended in 2 days. *27th episode was released in January 7, 2018, ended in 2 days. *28th episode was released in January 12, 2018, ended in 2 days. *29th episode was released in January 22, 2018, ended in 2 days. *30th episode was released in January 26, 2018, ended in 2 days. Magic Flames *'Magic Flames' are a fundamental element in Bubble Witch 3 Saga, especially in Treasure Cave event. Like Lives element, they appear on the top-left corner of the game screen in a blue flame. The maximum number of flames you can have at one time is 5. One flame is refilled every 30 minutes. Gallery Introduction= BWS3 Spooky Library Icon 2days.png BWS3 Spooky Library 1.PNG BWS3 Spooky Library 2.PNG BWS3 Magic Flames A Sale.png BWS3 Magic Flames A Spark.jpg |-| Level= Episode 1 Released on April 28th, 2017